Bad Idea
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: (Might have a part two later on.) Shi, Hidan's sister, decides to fill the Akatsuki's pool with gelatin mix, like in Phineas and Ferb... But Kakuzu is less than amused. Warning: Spanking. xFinishedx


This was a horrendously stupid idea.

I eyed the pool carefully, the water sloshy and disgusting from tons of gelatin powder being poured in by the box-load.

"Perhaps I should have not done this," I said out loud for myself to hear.

I cringed at the thought of Kakuzu finding out about this.

'_If you put gelatin mix into this brand new pool, I swear to God you will be in so much trouble that you won't be sitting down for the next three months.' _

My dear Kakuzu, so blunt and admittedly terrifying.

I sighed, stroking my chin for thought.

I knew as soon as I had filled up the pool that I wouldn't resist the temptation.

It was the television's fault!

Phineas and Ferb, it was their initial idea!

I just thought I could be like them, anyways!

I knew Kakuzu wouldn't buy it.

I bowed my head down and slunk back inside, thinking hard about how I could weasel my way out of punishment.

Nothing came to mind.

I walked back into our room nonchalantly, glancing at my brother, Hidan, playing violent video games.

"Is that Black Ops Two," I asked.

He looked over, "Fuck yes it is. Zombies?"

"Damn straight!"

I ran over to him and jumped on his bed, grabbing a controller and setting it up when Kakuzu cleared his throat and I froze completely.

"How did setting up the pool go?"

I stuttered for a moment.

"A-Ah, um, it went splendid," I quickly said, "Can't talk! Slaying zombies!"

"Fine then, I'll go check it out," the stitched-nin said, standing up.

I jumped, "N-No you can't!"

He turned to me with a suspicious look.

"Why not?"

I blushed slightly, "Um… Because… Because I wanted to go with you when you went, but I'm in the middle of a game!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want to come with me?"

I blinked a few times.

"Erm… Because I want to see your reaction!"

He folded his arms over his chest, "I don't have time to wait. I'm going now."

I nodded very slowly, "A-Alright then…"

He left and approximately ten seconds later, I dropped the controller and bolted as fast as I could out of the room, hung a left and ran into a random room to see a giant shark and Itachi.

My eyes darted around, "Guys! I need to hide, now!"

"What did you do," Itachi asked in the midst of reading his book.

"Something really, really, really bad! Please hide me!"

"It's no good to hide from your problems," Kisame said, looking up from his desk.

"Hn."

I shivered, "Please, guys?"

"No. You need to face it," Kisame said, returning to his work.

I let out a strangled cry and raced out of the room and dove into a hall closet, burrowing myself into the corner.

I waited for what felt like ages, stiffening when I heard footsteps pass by, and then relaxing when they passed.

Slowly, my limbs started to ache.

So I decided to find a new spot to hide.

Carefully and silently, I stood up and inched to the door, grasping the handle and breathing in and out deeply, turning the knob and excruciatingly slowly opened the door.

I peeked out and didn't see anyone, so I stepped out.

Abruptly, I was yanked to the side by my ear and was forced to look into the Christmas-colored eyes of the one man I didn't want to see at the moment.

He pinched my ear and pulled upwards, making me dance on my tiptoes while he glared angrily into my fuchsia eyes.

Before I knew what he was planning to do he dropped my ear and lifted me up by my waist, flipping me over and balancing me on his hip and raising his hand up in the air before slamming it down with such force on my bottom, I jolted.

"K-Kaku-"

"_Be silent,_" he whispered.

I was terrified, having never made Kakuzu so angry that he didn't yell at me before.

He smashed his palm down a few more agonizing times before dropping me back down onto my feet and snatching my ear again, dragging me down the hall briskly.

"Ow, ow o-ow Kaku-u-zu," I whined loudly.

"Shi, I told you to be silent," he snarled, smacking me on the bottom again before reaching our room.

He continued to pinch my ear until we made it over to his bed and he sat down, yanking my face down so we were eye level.

"I expect you to look me in the eye while I'm speaking to you," he said, digging his fingernails into my cartilage.

I whined and looked him in his angry eyes and he relaxed his grip, only slightly.

"What did I tell you about putting gelatin mix in the new pool?"

"A-ah, you said um… _'If you put gelatin mix into this brand new pool, I swear to God you will be in so much trouble that you won't be sitting down for the next three months.'_"

He nodded slightly, "And so I will."

"Kakuzu!"

I cried out as he pulled me over his knee, locking my legs in place under his and immediately holding my wrists behind my back.

He grabbed the hem of my black skirt and flipped it up and pulled my pink panties down to my knees.

My face went completely red and I started squirming ferociously.

"K-Kakuzu, c'mon you don'-_OI!_"

I was interrupted by a large _**SMACK**_ that made me lurch forward.

I bit my lip and started flailing around even crazier before.

He continued to smack my bottom, causing me to cry out in pain every few hits.

"I-I'm sorry, Kakuzu," I shouted quickly.

"You wouldn't need to be sorry if you had listened to me," he replied, and his hand started to faintly glow with a greenish aura.

My eyes widened and I gasped, unable to do anything except watch it fall hard onto my right cheek.

I let out a shriek, twisting around something awful as he continued.

He pressed down onto my lower back, trying to hold me in place.

I started breathing heavier, panting and sweating while trying to get away from the largely burning pain in my derrière.

My eyes started to sting from the tears beginning to accumulate within them.

I sniffled and continued worming around before he stopped for a moment.

He grabbed my wrists with the hand he was previously spanking me with, and grabbed my hair harshly with his other hand, forcefully pulling me up.

Tears fell from my eyes as I was awkwardly held up to see his glaring eyes once again.

"Are you not learning a damn thing," he questioned, and I looked down.

"I-I said I was sorry," I said quietly.

"I don't think you really are, though."

I gasped as he stood me up abruptly, giving me another sharp swat.

"Get your hairbrush from the bathroom," he commanded.

I gulped, "K-Kakuzu!"

"If you argue or backtalk me one more time, I'm going to wear your ass with my belt," he all but shouted, and I leaped, racing to the bathroom and grabbing the offending object, running back and handing it to him.

"Back over my lap," he said, bending me forward.

I stooped down, trying to get comfortable but found it difficult because of the agonizing pain.

He gripped my wrists tight behind my back and pressed down.

"I expect you to stay still. I'm going to count to fifteen, got it? If you move, I'm starting over."

I gulped and nodded silently.

_**CRA-A-ACK! **_

"Verbally!"

"Itai," I choked on a sob, "Y-e-es Kakuzu!"

He grunted in response, hypocrite, and slammed the brush down again on the cleft of my right buttocks.

I bit back a howl and stilled myself, steeling my nerves to take the blows without thrashing around.

_**SMACK! **_

_**CRAAACK! **_

_**SPANK! **_

I let out a wail, tears streaming down my face by just the fourth blow.

I couldn't imagine having to deal with eleven more!

I bit my lip so hard that it drew blood and I whimpered.

My toes curled, my hands clenched into fists, my body basically did every straining thing it could to stop itself from fidgeting roughly.

I started definitely regretting my actions.

_I really shouldn't have disobeyed him! _

_Next time I swear to Jashin I'll listen! _

Many pitying thoughts swam through my mind as I was being chastised, and I didn't even notice when he stopped until he savagely jerked me up off his lap.

Tears blurred my vision and I sniffled, dancing around on my feet while he crossed his arms and glared at me, obviously still livid at my actions.

"Go stand in the corner," he directed, and I honestly didn't have any strength to fight back at him, so I dejectedly shuffled to the corner and hung my head in terrible shame, tears dotting the floor below.

I rubbed my eyes, knowing very well that if my other hand even strayed to massage my burning rear end, I'd end up right back over Kakuzu's knee.

I never liked being punished, as any other child would agree to, but I respected Kakuzu for it.

He was the only one to keep me in line, the only one to care other than my brother.

He was admirable in a way.

Though the focus of the matter in time was that I had made a stupid mistake and he would be expecting a full apology, so I began thinking about what I would say.

_Sorry for disobeying you? _

Too short, I'd just be forced to stand longer.

_I'll never do it again? _

We both knew that would be a lie, but it was worth a try in a longer justification.

Kakuzu suddenly cleared his throat, "Come here."

Shakily, nervous even, I turned and pulled down my shirt to cover myself and walked back over to him.

He still had his arms crossed, a vein seeming to pulsate out of his forehead.

_Odd, he usually always wears his mask_, I thought, _Guess I didn't notice._

"What would you like to say, Shi?"

Sighing slightly, I looked him in the eyes and said, "I… I apologize fo-or dis-o-obeying you, Kakuzu… I won't do it a-again, I pr-promise!"

_So much for a wordy atonement. _

Kakuzu's eyebrow quirked slightly in agitation.

"Is that all?"

My lower lip quivered and I shook again, racking my brain for more to say.

He sighed, "Do you know why I told you to not put the gelatin mix in the pool?"

I swiftly nodded, "I-It's dangerous."

He awkwardly continued to look down at me.

"And you know I care…"

I cast my gaze to the floor, tears still dripping down my face as I nodded.

He gripped my chin suddenly, forcing me to look up at him.

"Tsk. What have I told you about not looking me in the eye when I'm talking to you?"

I whimpered, a shudder running through my body.

"It's r-rude…"

He nodded, "So don't be rude. Understood?"

"Yes, sir…"

He squeezed my chin lightly before releasing me.

"Then I do believe we're done here. I'm assured that you won't step out of line any time soon, eh?"

I shook my head wildly, "N-No sir!"

"Good."

He walked away from me to his desk, sitting down and beginning to count his money.

I sighed, gently pulling my clothes back up, hissing in pain as the rough fabric came in contact with my awfully sore skin.

I didn't feel like doing much else, so I sulked over to my bed and carefully lied down on my stomach, holding my pillow like a teddy bear.

It was quiet, so I had time to think about what happened, and etc., when I got an idea…

"So Kakuzu… What would you say to letting me make a mobile tree house?"


End file.
